


Day 2: Mistletoe

by Sophie_Anne



Series: December 2014 Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_Anne/pseuds/Sophie_Anne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Buck go to a Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Mistletoe

Going to a Christmas party really was the last thing Steve wanted to be doing right now. He didn't care what his friends said. He really didn't need to have a social life. He had other things to worry about that didn't include trying to hail a cab on Christmas Eve. Which by the way was nearly impossible, he could take the subway but he knew it would be overcrowded and that seemed vastly more unappealing then attempting yet again to get a cab. 

He could walk, the party wasn't that far away, and Sam had already text him twice. Natasha at least six and he had three missed calls and a voice-mail he was very much avoiding listening to. He didn't know why they cared so much about him going. He had a growing nagging suspicion that they were trying to set him up with someone (again). Like that had ever worked out. 

There had been Peggy, but once she realized that even though Steve was a descent guy he just wasn't going to put her before his job. Needless to say that relationship had crashed and burned pretty quickly after that. 

That had been almost a year ago, and Steve really hadn't been up to getting involved with anyone. Truth was no one seemed to really catch his attention, there were moments when someone would come along and draw him in for a briefly but it was always fleeting. Nothing that ever really managed to turn into anything. 

He had begun walking without even realizing it, he made his way quickly through the thrumming city. The sounds of celebrations filtering in and out of his consciousness along with the typical sounds of the large metropolis. 

Sam's apartment building loomed in the distance, he stopped a short distance from it. Taking a deep breath and fighting the urge to turn on his heel and go home. Screw the disappointed looks and passive aggressive texts that no doubt would come from his friends. 

“You seem even more uninterested in going in then I do.”

Steve startled, he hadn't noticed that he wasn't alone. He turnns quickly loosing his footing for a second as he spins around. Catching his balance, he catches sight of the source of the voice. 

The guy's a looker, all big smile and mischievous eyes and Steve feels something in him shift when the guy turned towards him. It takes him an embarrassing long moment to remember the guys comment, and Steve smiles at him in turn rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward movement. 

“That obvious, huh?”

Steve feels his cheeks color for no reason. What the hell is wrong with him?

“Only slightly. I'm Bucky,” he says pushing off the light post he had been leaning on and extending his hand out to Steve. 

“Steve.”

He takes Bucky's hand in his and can't help but notice his firm sure grip. He flashes another smile at Steve and he feels his insides turn to goo. 

Seriously, what the hell is going on with him?

“Should we go in, we can back each other up if things go south?” 

Steve drops Bucky's hand and shoves his hands deep into the pockets of his leather jacket, “sure might as well get it over with.” 

Bucky throws his head back in laughter, the long line of his neck exposed to Steve sending a wave of desire through him leaving him shivering slightly with it's intensity.

“So positive, come on big guy we can drown our sorrows together.” Bucky nods his head towards the building entrance, Steve follows him inside and tries to calm his racing heart as they make their way to Sam's third floor apartment. They can hear the sounds of happy laughter, and music before they even reach the second floor. Sam probably invited half the building. 

Over an hour passed before his friend even finds them. Bucky and Steve engrossed deeply in conversation. Bucky is in the middle of telling Steve about his last tour in Iraq, and how he decided to become a counselor after coming back that last time. 

They had bonded quickly both coming from military backgrounds, both their father's had served and died in the line of duty, both raised by loving and devoted mothers. Both drawn to join the service at a young age neither prepared for what they were faced with thousands of miles away from home, in an unforgiving terrain. 

“Whoa, I see that you two have already meet. Tasha is going to be disappointed that she didn't get to introduce the two of you.” 

Sam gives them a toothy smile, before giving them both a firm hug. As if on cue Natasha appears. She smiles at them knowingly planting a small kiss on Steve's cheek and one on Bucky's. 

“Nice to see you guys. Sam I need your help with something come along,” Natasha tuggs on Sam's arm not letting him bother to respond. Sam shrugging slightly and allows himself to be pulled along. 

Steve and Bucky share a look and laugh lightly easily falling back into conversation with one another. Time passes and the party calms people filtering in and out. Before they realize there are only a hand full of people left and the hour is bordering on early rather then late. Bucky yawns, and Steve feels something in his chest pull at him. 

“I should head home, try to get some sleep.” 

“Yeah....yeah me too,” he looks at Bucky and tries to decide what he should do. He wants to see Bucky again, maybe take Bucky out. 

Bucky looks at him like he would like that too, but Steve hesitates afraid that maybe he's reading this wrong. 

Natasha walks by them, smiling wickedly and pointing to the spot above their heads. Steve frowns and follows her line of sight. 

Oh.

They're standing under mistletoe, Steve feels his cheeks heat up and looks back down to see Bucky looking up at the mistletoe as well. Bucky lowers his gaze meeting Steve's, a small timid smile slowly erupts onto his face. He feels drawn to it, to Bucky and he feels himself move slowly towards the other man. 

He doesn't even realizing that it's happening before it is happening. The small bit of distance between them vanishes. Those soft lips that have been capturing his attention the whole night drawing him in. Those big eyes closing as Bucky leans closer into him. At the first touch of their lips Steve feels his body vibrate, flowing from him and into Bucky and back to him. It's electric and nothing like he has ever experienced. 

They pull apart and come back together again and again. Before finally pulling apart, Steve asks if he can walk Bucky home and he agrees. 

He doesn't live very far from Steve, and he asks if he wants to come in stay a little while for coffee. Steve doesn't hesitate in saying yes and then like it's the easiest thing in the world. 

As if it was only the most natural progression that Steve doesn't ever really leave. A month later finds them moving Steve's meager possessions into Bucky's apartment. 

That following Christmas Bucky laughs as Steve hangs mistletoe and their small living room before taking Buck into a his arms and into a searing kiss. 

That year they never make it to Sam's Christmas party. Their friends seem much more forgiving this year at their absence. 

End.


End file.
